The Greatest Game Epilogue
by InTheRainISpark
Summary: "On guard, Rainsford." My take on what really happened when Rainsford faced Zaroff. Originally an English 1A paper, but I was proud of it so I posted it here. It's also on Wattpd under KindestOfKisses with my other stories. Please read! :


The Most Dangerous Game

Epilogue

"On guard Rainsford."

While waiting ever so patiently for the General Zaroff to finish his luxurious (and last) meal, Rainsford had scoped out the room to see what he could use to his advantage. For he came here not to make peace, or beg to be brought home, but to kill a demented monster, murderer of innocent men. Even if some had been guilty of some crime or another, the general was not God. He had no right to judge these men before their death. He had no right to put them through such misery, hopelessness, and agony before their inevitable death!

There was a giant walk in closet, filled with jewels, fine furs, and expensive clothing, which Rainsford may hide in if necessary and a balcony a good 5 floors off the ground. Below Zaroff's Hell Hounds lay in a peaceful slumber. There was a fine marble fireplace, the orange and red flames dancing wildly, giving the scarred, miserable sailor twisted ideas of Zaroff's death. Rainsford had grasped a fire poker, its top twisted and sharp, just like its owners moral and mind. Rainsford had fervently searched for any other weapons more likely to kill Zaroff sufficiently and quickly. There were none. No guns, no bow and arrow, no dagger, no weapon of any sort. Zaroff must be on a very high horse, to not stash any weapons where he slept. He mustn't have thought anyone would ever get into his home, or past Ivan.

Rainsford had only a quick look over of the large room, but at least he was somewhat prepared when the general charged him, sword in hand. Where he had gotten it, Rainsford hadn't the foggiest. But he dodged and swung the fire poker at him. Zaroff blocked it, putting pressure onto it, trying to get the upper hand. Rainsford took a step to the right and back quickly, sending the general a few feet stumbling. The sailor swung his weapon down onto his prey's back, sending him to the floor.

Rainsford went in for the kill strike but the General was quick. Within seconds he was on his feet and circling Rainsford, taunting him.

"Well Rainsford, you turned out to be more entertaining than I thought. Tell me, did you enjoy our little game? I was planning on going to bed early so I may rise early and prepare for another hunt. He's a big, black fellow. Surprisingly _not_ illiterate. I was looking forward to it. I don't suppose you've changed your mind and want to join me, Rainsford?"

The broken sailor desperately tried to block out his voice and focus on his opponents movements. He charged forward swinging his weapon to the General's head, yelling in rage. The general ducked and jumped away, only to mock him more. This time Rainsford successfully ignored him, concentrating on the task at hand. He got in closer to make quick, unpredictable movement to strengthen his chance of success. From that moment on it became blurry. He somehow managed to knock Zaroff's sword out of his hand and retrieved it himself.

Rainsford then held the sword to his victim's throat. He pressed down a bit harder upon seeing his smirking face. Rainsford began to say something so obscene I cannot repeat it. There was much disturbing banter between the two, and Rainsford was so unfocused he didn't notice the sharp pain in his side or the victorious gleam in Zaroff's eyes. He was suddenly in so much pain; he left a deep cut across the general's check in an attempt to strike him down.

Rainsford backed away, sword and fire poker in hand, wandering aimlessly around the room. He smashed an expensive looking vase, screaming out in rage. What had happened to him? Why couldn't he think strait? The room was swaying around him, he was seeing double. Suddenly he fell to the ground.

He could hear such a loud buzzing noise in his head and his stomach was tearing him from the inside out. His eyesight was going fuzzy and he could faintly hear someone talking, they sounded so far away. He closed his eyes, wishing all of it to end. When he opened them again, Zaroff's face was next to his.

"I said can you hear me? If you can't I would be surprised, really I would. And maybe just a bit disappointed. I _was_ hoping you would be able to hold it off just a _bit_ longer. Hmm? Did you say something Rainsford? What? You think I'll just kill you now, now that you're helpless? Oh please, Rainsford really, don't be _so obvious_! I'm not going to end it now! Well, at least not as quickly as you're hoping anyway. I'm going to _burn_ you. I'm going to _burn the heart right out of you_!"

"You see, while you were having your breakdown, I remembered my dagger. I don't know how I'd forgotten it; the excitement must have gotten to me. It's not just any dagger though. It's laced with a fatal poison. One that will ensure a slow and agonizing demise. Your stomach is probably extremely knotted up and your eyesight should be failing. Your head should also be spinning and your temperature should be rising quite quickly. Your heart will soon start to feel like it's on fire. Death should be knocking on your door within the minute so let me say this Rainsford."

"I win."

He didn't sound triumphant, or boastful. He seemed dissatisfied, frustrated, and upset. As if he really didn't want the man to die like all the rest of the men he has hunted. Maybe

And with that, the General Zaroff left the room with a small skip in his step, leaving the tortured sailor Rainsford to die alone. Rainsford could hardly keep his eyes open now, and even when they were, he couldn't see much. He couldn't feel anything for a second and suddenly he felt like he was on fire and there were thousands of needles poking his skin. He tried to scream, but he found he couldn't. He couldn't hear anything now, but the beating of his heart.

Ba-boom.

Ba-boom.

Ba-boom.

Ba-boom.

Ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom!

Then it all stopped. The pain. The misery. His heart beat returned to normal and he felt fine. Not great, just okay. Just average all over. He managed to sit up. He rubbed at his eyes, blinked a lot as if it would give him his vision back. It didn't. Even with his eyes open, he could see nothing. Never had Rainsford been so scared than right now. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't hear anything that reminded him of Ship Trap Island. He tried calling out, softly because he had no idea who would come to his aid.

"Help. Please… someone help me. Oh God, help me!"

He heard soft footsteps towards him. The unknown figure bent down and put a wet towel to the sailor's face, shushing him gently like a mother would to calm her child. She (Rainsford could tell by the sound of her voice and the feel of her hands) patted him on the back and moved away from him muttering something incoherent.

"No! Do not go! Do not leave me here to die!"

He heard a feminine giggle. She came back towards him and touched to fingers to his forehead.

"See once again, Son of Adam. I cannot leave you to die, you've already passed over. Come into my Father's home and rest forever. We will fix you. There is a place where you may rest your head. Open your eyes Son of Adam, and look at me."

He couldn't describe her. Her face was always changing. But whatever form she took, it comforted Rainsford. He saw his rosy cheeked mother, his sharp tongued Aunt Lucille, his strict but caring nanny. She smelt of beautiful flowers and his Mother's homemade sugar cookies. Her eyes shone brightly and being in her presence made Rainsford want to smile. He couldn't imagine disappointing gorgeous angel. Now that he had an idea where he was (he only doubted because he didn't want to be let down) he would follow the angel anywhere. So he got on his feet (with some help) and shadowed the angel, not wanting to lose her in the foreign place.

The world around him was too gorgeous for words. He couldn't believe the things he was seeing. All he could say was that it was much brighter. Some of the things surrounding him had colors he had never seen before. It was so novel and new to him. He took a deep breath. Everything was astonishingly picturesque. The colors and life he did recognize were so much more vibrant and sharp than he remembered. The bird's songs were more clear and actually sounded like music to him. Rainsford could swear he could understand what they were feeling. He wanted to stay here forever. He hoped he would be allowed to so much it almost hurt.

The Angel's heavenly voice brought him back to Earth. Well, snapped him out of his thoughts he should say. She told him that he may rest now and pointed the house he should go to for him. Rainsford thanked her several times before she turned and walked away. He took a deep breath and made his way to the lovely home. On the way there he realized he had never belonged anywhere but here. This was where he belonged. He found the bedroom and plopped right onto the giant bed.

He had never slept in a better bed, Rainsford decided.


End file.
